Interview Time
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: After Tokyo, a reporter for a teen magazine wants to interview Robin and Starfire. While Starfire is overjoyed, Robin is callous and bitter towards the whole idea. But when things get personal, Robin starts to think it isn't too bad afterall.


**Still More Robstar. You're all probably done with me now, right? Well, I'm unfortunately here to stay. This adventure takes place right after they get home from Tokyo.**

"I have the most joyous news!" a certain red-headed alien princess exclaimed.

"What is it, Star?" a certain boy wonder asked his girlfriend.

"A popular magazine had requested to 'inter the view' us!"

Robin groaned, slapping his forehead. He did not feel like do any publicity stunts right now. All he wanted was to chill at home with his friends and new girlfriend. Being able to act "couple"-y with Starfire was a welcome change. But he wanted that to himself, without the public hounding him, _them._He looked at her again. She was beaming, and hovering a foot or two above the ground. "This sounds most delightful! I dearly wish to know what the public wishes to know of us!"

Despite any earlier objections he may have had, he was now resigned to doing the interview. As it usually happens, when he saw her happy, he bent. He bent when she was sad too. And when she was angry. He just usually bent for Starfire in general. She just had such an innocent, magical quality about her, that just seemed to break down the carefully crafted walls around his heart. "Fine. It sounds..._fun."_

Her smile grew. She flew over and hugged him closely. "Oh thank you! I cannot wait for the day to arrive!"

But he could.

-Next Day-

Robin groaned as he saw the reporter pull up to the tower. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and put on the best smile he could muster, and went to find Starfire. "Star! They're here!"

Ahe flew into the room, hands clasped together. She kissed his cheek. "Glorious! I am most happy that you are doing this with me."

Suddenly, his smile wasn't so fake.

The person who walked in was a short woman. Her obviously bleached blonde hair was up in a beehive, and she wore a pencil skirt and had on a white button down blouse. She had too much makeup on, and had a pen and pad. "I'm Carey Durnt. I'm here to get the inside scoop on our two favorite Titans for _Teen Sweet._"

Robin held out a hand. "Nice to meet you," he said, desperately trying to hide the callous bitterness in his voice. Starfire would be pissed if he ruined this for her. The woman, Carey, over excitedly shook his hand.

She then moved on to Starfire. Star beamed at her, and shook her hand rather violently. "It's a pleasure, Miss. Carey!" Carey's face twisted, like she was in pain. It was very likely, due to Starfire's loose grip on her strength. But the woman just twisted a smile, unable be angry at Starfire's earnest innocence.

"Alright, let's move on!" Carey chirped. They all took a seat on the couch, Carey slightly turned to see their faces. She gripped her pen and looked prepared to write.

"First question! This is for Robin. How does it feel, being a leader, after being a sidekick for so long?"

Robin growled quietly. Bringing up _you know who _was not something he took well. Starfire caught this and gripped his hand. He took a few deep breaths and answered the question as calmly as possible. "It's...different, for sure. You can't really compare them, though. The dynamic of a team of five is very different from that of a duo. But, I much prefer being a Titan."

Carey looked satisfied, so she moved on. "Now, Starfire. It is well known that you are not from Earth. How difficult was it to understand and conform to Earth culture?"

Now it was Starfire's turn to fidget uncomfortably. Being "normal" was hard subject to talk about. Robin pat her hand, and she gave him a small smile. "Well...It was quite different. For example, here I must control my strength. I find myself breaking many things because they are not as durable as on Tamaran."

The woman gave a sympathetic smile. "Well, deary, we all are glad you came to Earth."

This seemed to cheer up and appease Starfire.

The interview proceeded, with many questions being answered, ranging from laughably silly to way too personal.

But it soon took a turn in a direction Robin really didn't want to go in.

Them. Together.

"Sooooooo..." Carey began "I heard you that you two are together now. How are things going to go from now on?"

Robin flushed and pulled at his collar. Starfire tilted her head to the side, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to be very public about the relationship? You know, PDA?"

Still confused, Starfire asked "P-D-A? What is that?"

Robin's cheeks reddened. "Uhm...'P-Public displays of affection'...like, holding hands...hugging..._kissing..."_

He whispered the last part, still unsure if kisses meant anything to her yet, or if she was just humoring him. But, his answer made her face light up. "Oh! Well, of course! I indeed love physical contact, and with Robin, it is most _special," _cue blushing Robin "and it makes me happy to show the world our happiness."

Robin smiled slightly at her excitement. She seemed to be completely happy from just the prospect of them being together. Cheeks red, he slowly leaned over and kissed her cheek, before snapping back to his original position. She smiled widely and giggled loudly. Robin turned an eye back to Carey, who was obviously holding in squeals. "W-Well," she cojtinued, her excitement cracking her voice "That's good to hear. On to the next question. How did your team mates react?"

Robin growled quietly. "They would not shut up," he thought of Cyborg. His teasing was already bad enough before they were together.

Starfire giggled again. "What he means to say is that they were most happy. They had been long awaiting us to 'hanging up', and they took great joy in teasing Robin."

Robin whispered in her ear. "Uh, Star, it's 'hooking up'."

She blushed slightly from her mistake. "O-Oh, my apologies."

Carey waved a hand. "Not a problem. One last thing, and we'll be all set," she pulled out a camera "A photo for the cover!"

Robin's eyes widened. "No. No. Nononono..."

Starfire grinned coyly. He quirked a brow, suspicious. For such a seemingly airheaded person, she could be extremely devious. Carey held up the camera, Starfire pulled him forward, kissing him.

CLICK! "Gotcha'!"

It wasn't chaste. It was a full blown, open mouthed kiss. He felt his entire face burn up, and he looked frantically at Carey, who was watching them with a smirk. At first, he was embarrassed, that someone was watching them, but, as usual, felt himself giving into her. Just as he started to respond, she abruptly pulled away. She turned to Carey. "I trust you have acquired everything you need?"

She nodded knowingly. "Indeed I did. I'll be going now, thank you for your time."

With that, she got up and left.

That left just Starfire and Robin.

Still a bit dazed from their kiss, he looked back at Star. She was giggling, and looking at him with sly eyes. "I think that interview will be most fun to read, correct?"

He just nodded. She laughed. "Why Robin, you look Ill. Perhaps I may help you..."

This time, it was him who kissed her. He pulled away and laid his forehead against hers. "If that happens whenever I take a picture, maybe we can take them more often."

She smirked. "I may yet get a photo album of you."

He smirked as well. "You just might," he said as he kissed her again.

The next day, there was an article in _Teen Sweet_, titled _Robin and Starfire: True love at Work._

**Well, there you have it. Another Robstar. The only real good thing I can claim about this one is that it's longer than the others. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
